


Ruined

by AnonWriting



Series: Nonconsenual Avenger Kink fills [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arc Reactor Sex, Dark, Drugged Sex, Fisting, Genital Torture, M/M, Multi, Non Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Object Insertion, Stretching, Violent Sex, Voyeurism, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonWriting/pseuds/AnonWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengerkink fill, VERY non-consensual and dark.</p><p>Prompt: Avenger team captured, Tony needs to fuck the enemy to let them live.<br/>One twist, he's not entirely aware of what's happening or going on except that he's being raped and doesn't want it. So he struggles and cries and attempts to get away from the people invading his body. Preferably multiple people<br/>While the Avengers are all forced to watch. They're teased with the option of taking drugged up/injured/not overly conscious Tony's spot - but it's never followed through with and Tony is repeatedly abused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captured and Pleasured

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and my first kink meme fill. I've used english most of my life, but it is a second language. So if I've mixed up a word somewhere please let me know.
> 
>  
> 
> [Prompt @ avengerkink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/13316.html?thread=31808004#t31808004)
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: This is pretty horrific as violations go. It's VERY dark and basically gets worse as you read. I've split it into labelled chapters of what Tony experiences so if something is not your kink you can skip reading it.

The captors had the Avengers powerless, chained up to chairs behind thick glass. Steve was woozy as he lolled his head to the right to check on his team. Natasha was still out cold, her body limp in her chair. He could see a raised bruise above her eyes and hoped her brains weren't too rattled.

Just beyond her in the next chair Bruce was layered down with so many chains his body was nearly invisible. His eyes blinked slowly with a green tint but he didn't seem all there. Suppression drugs perhaps.

It felt like a huge effort to turn his head to the left, what was wrong with him? To his left Hawkeye blinked back at him angrily, his mouth muffled with a gag and his face riddled with bruises. The chair behind him was empty. Where was Tony? Steve widened the area of his gaze around the room looking for the telltale red of Iron Man. The room was a cold white and empty, reminding Steve of an empty hospital. A metal table sat the middle that the Avengers in the chairs semicircled. There was nothing else he could see and he was the only one reasonably conscious.

Steve shivered and tested the bonds. His muscles felt week and uncoordinated. He needed to break these bonds and get his team out of here before they were tortured. He didn't like the look of that table. The team might be aware of the risks of the jobs and accept the potential of it happening, but he'd prefer for it to not happen at all.

There was a clang behind him and a rush of air. Steve startled and craned his head, watching the figures through the corner of his eyes.

"Wher..." he coughed to clear his throat, "Where's Iron Man?"

"Ah Captain America!" His Captor enthused, "He'll be joining us shortly! First I wanted to introduce you to a friend of mine."

"Who're you?" He frowned at the person, running the nondescript face through his mind. Not matching up to any villains he could recall facing in the past. A new villain perhaps.

"No-one important." The man smiled with white teeth, a predatory flash. Steve shifted uneasily, aware of how vulnerable he and his team were. "I'm just here to teach you all a lesson."

"This is my friend," he gestured to a large man who joined him. "Call him George. These are his friends, you don't need their name". Three stone faced men with guns looked at the Avengers.

The man clapped his hands, and looked around "Well, now that we're all here I suppose we should get the...more annoying of you five...in to complete the introductions."

He slapped the metal table "Bring him in!"

Steve tried to look behind him as the door opened at footsteps made their way towards them. Multiple people? They came into view, two more of his captors supporting a staggering Tony between them. Iron Man didn't seem to notice the other Avengers and was carefully focussing on walking with the men towards the leader.

The man smiled as the guards helped Tony up onto the table, letting him sit there. He slowly listed to the side and one of the guards reached out a hand to steady him there. Steve could see his eyes were glazed and the pupils dilated. They were slowly roving around the room but didn't focus on anything, skittering over the avengers and eventually focussing on an unknown point.

Steve jumped when the leader slapped Tony across the face, watching Steve's face. Tony's eyes had widened and he tried to move away, a slurred groan of protest. The leader slapped him again and this time Hawkeye gave a short cry of rage through his gag from beside him, struggling against the chains. The guard steadying Tony held him in place as he listed further to the side.

"If you don't want him hurt too badly you'll at least try to restrain yourselves" The Leader commented, "But let it not be said I don't give the good as well as the bad".

George and his guards stood silently watching as Steve ground his teeth in frustration. The man grabbed a knife from one of the guards and Steve held his breath as Tony's shirt was carelessly cut open. 

Red lines follow the draw of the knife and Tony whimpered, his eyes rolling wildly and his mouth slack as he panted for breath. His Arc Reactor glowed brightly. He didn't seem to know what was going on, Steve hoped his sense for pain were dulled as well as his senses.

The trousers were sliced off with just as little care, the red lines blooming along Tony's thighs and left bare to the world. Steve averted his eyes in embarrassment and tested the bonds again, glancing down.

A gasp made him look up quickly, Tony's face was pinched as he slurred out protestations. The leader's hand was tight around his penis and squeezing tightly. Tony's tip was red from the pressure and blood, although still flaccid.

"I wouldn't test those chains if I were you" the man punctuated the comment with a jerk of his fist, drawing another gasp of pain from Tony. "You won't break them but you pulling them is distracting me. It'd be horrible if I were to accidentally cut him too deep or squeeze too hard."

The man let go of Tony's penis and started roughly tweaking his nipples and ran a hand down his face in a parody of affection. Tony's glazed eyes stared at the man's face as a small line appeared on his brow. A sound of concern bubbled from his lips but the leader stifled with with a kiss, pressing his mouth without any gentleness.

The Leader's eyes focused on the Avengers as he kept his mouth there, one hand on a nipple and the other coming up to pinch Tony's nose shut. Eyes went wide again as he tried to pull away from the leader. The guard behind him held him in position and Stark's eyes rolled wildly and hands came up to push weekly against the Leader's chest before losing there strength and falling limp. Hawkeye gave a muffled shout from beside Steve as Tony slowly went limp, eyes rolling back into his head. Hawkeye was struggling ferociously against his bonds and Steve joined him.

"He can't breathe, what are you doing?!" He raged.

The Leader pulled his head away from Tony to eye them with annoyance. "I told you not to interrupt us."

"You'll kill him!"

"I told you not to interrupt!" The leader pulled the limp Iron Man up by his hair and slamming his head down into the metal table. Tony came to with a choked gasp and scrabbled at his throat before laying still breathing frantically on the table. His eyes were still glazed and his face red from the exertion. He flinched when one of the guards flipped him onto his back and held him there when he tried to curl back onto his side. His chest heaved, the reactor flickering across the room.

The Leader's hand returned to Tony's penis and started jerking quickly in a businesslike manner, the man's face expressionless as Tony hardened and panting beneath them. Hips jerked roughly into the air as the man slid his spare hand over Tony's body, pinching and tweaking him to full hardness.

Tony let out a moan and tried to jerk more, but a hand pressed against his stomach held him still while he was tugged into completion.

Hawkeye shuffled restlessly beside Steve but they both stayed quiet, reluctant to rouse the man's ire while Tony was still vulnerable and unable to protect himself. Steve glanced at Natasha and Bruce. Natasha was still limp and silent but Bruce's drugged eyes shimmered with angry green whenever they focussed on the table of Tony and their captors.

A pleased whine was wrung from Stark's mouth as he came, cum splattering across the red lines on his chest and thighs. He gave a quiet sigh and rolled limply again.

The Leader gave Stark an indulgent pat on the head as he stepped away from the table, his two guards following with him leaving Tony flat on the table.

"I'll leave the rest of the party to just between you Avengers and George's company." He smiled as he walked out of view, Steve heard the door swinging shut behind them."

George smiled as he approached the table, his three guards hovering silently.


	2. Fingering and Fucking

Tony lay still, curled up on the table as George ran hands over him testingly. A light slap on his buttocks and yanking his hair before grunting in approval. Steve watched with concern and fear as they pulled Tony off the table and bent him over it, his back presented to the other Avengers. Clint was making angry noises besides Steve. He clenched his jaw at glared at their captors, muscles spasming in frustration.

Two of the guards came over and held the quiet Tony down over the table while George stroked his behind. While Steve watched a finger was slowly pushed in, muscles clenching around the intrusion and trying to push it out. Tony gave a scrambled gurgle of protest before going disturbingly quiet again.

The finger is pushed in and out a few times, George watching it with a curious expression. He brings up both hands and spreads his ass wide. The red lines from the knife leak blood, it spreading over Tony's thighs. His anus is red and dry, trying its best to stay closed as George chuckles and blows on it.

"Here, over here" He gestures at the third guard. "Hold it open so his friends can appreciate."

Steve swallows, his cheeks pale at what they were doing to Tony. His mind goes blank with red rage and he trembles with the tension of holding himself still and not making any movement, not putting Tony in any danger with visible protest.

George is pushing his finger in again, wiggling it around and watching Tony's rim struggle to stay tight in protest. His other hand comes up and another finger is forced in alongside.

Pained whimpers are wrung out as the index fingers force their way in, rubbing against each other and wiggling against the resistance. The fingers try to pull Tony's anus wide and Steve watches in horror as a small line of red slowly rips its way into existence.

He must have made a noise in protest, or perhaps Clint did, because George's head whips around to look at them with a glare.

"Pull them further apart", he orders to the guard. The cheeks are spread wider, the skin pale at the pressure and blood trickling more freely at the squeezing holds. George throws another glare at Steve.

"Every time you interrupt I'll make it worse" he snarls at them before thrusting his middle fingers of each hand into Tony with the index ones. The four fingers push in and out in a harsh rhythm. He scissors and spreads Tony, ignoring the whimpers and cries from beneath him.

Bruises begin to blossom along Tony's buttocks and shoulders where the guards hold him down, unable to even struggle in response. Another tear joins his rim and his anus takes on a wet red tint.

"What do you think of him Avengers? Clearly you haven't been using him enough. He's as tight as a little girl"

George's arm muscles bulge as he spreads Tony wide, showing his twitching insides. His fingers are red from Tony's ripped hole and there's blood caked under his nails. Steve hopes desperately that Tony isn't suffering internal wounds and scratches as well. He tries to blink back tears as he's stretched and torn open.

"That should be enough, don't want you to hurt yourself." George brings his fingers out and wipes them down Tony's trembling back, mixing it with the sheen of sweat. Their captor jerks his head at the guard spreading Tony's cheeks. "Why don't you get some lube on your dick, don't want to hurt yourself going in."

Steve whips in a tight breath and holds it. He thought something like this might happen, but was hoping it wouldn't. George eyes him again. "Unless someone wants to volunteer to take his spot without the preparation."

Words fall from Steve's mouth in eager agreement. "I'll take his spot, switch him with me. I can take it...I...I can take it dry, anyway you want. Please switch me with Tony."

George shrugs at him, "I'll think about it. You don't seem so certain you want this." He snaps a finger at the guard who undoes his fly, revealing a penis already at half mast as it bobs in the air.

"Please, please I can take Tony's spot, you don't need to do this." Steve begs while Clint makes muffled sounds that sound kind of like agreement.

They're ignored as George returns to Tony's buttocks and slips three fingers from one hand in. He starts pumping in and out again, twisting the fingers ruthlessly. The guard heads around to Tony's head with his dick hardening as he gets closer. One of the guards pressing Tony down onto the table frees a hand and pulls Tony's head back by the hair, craning it painfully to look at the ceiling. Steve can see his face now and his features a pinched, the eyes glassy with drugs and tears. Blood and snot is trickling from his nose and into his mouth, Steve guesses from when his head was slammed against the table earlier. Tony doesn't seem aware of the guard in front of him, staring dazedly upwards.

The aroused guard lets his penis flail against Tony's face, drawing flinches from him when he thrusts at an eye or the swollen nose. George gives a sudden hard thrust with his hand, forcing a fourth finger into the torn hole and Tony's mouth drops open with a short cry. It's quickly stiffled by the guard holding his head by the ears and thrusting all the way in. Tony makes a gasping sound and his eyes go even wider. He tries to pull backwards but the guards hold him down fast, hand shaped bruises spreading across his shoulders as he twitches and flinches away from the invasions.

Steve watches in horror as his bright genius friend protests with drawled, bubbling noises and reacts like a dumb beast. When George thrusts with his fingers particularly viciously into him, Tony lurches forward with a whine, trying to get away only to have the guard press harder against him. It's a futile attempt at evasion and Steve swears he can hear his mechanically aided heart beating ferociously as tears started leaking out his eyes and snot out his nose.

The guard pulls Tony's head toward him, his swollen nose pressed against the trousers and leaving blood and mucus. A regular pace is set, with deep thrusts and Tony making gasping, choking noises as his mouth is violated and bruised. Steve watches as Tony starts thrashing, his mouth trying to close shut around the dick in his mouth while his throat works furiously to reject the invasion.

The guard pulls Tony's head back rather than pulling out and pops free, his penis erect and rubbing against the goatee. Harsh gasps for breath fill the air as Tony's eyes dart around in alarm, unable to see anything but the guard and the roof being him. His face is confused and disorientated. Steve fears Tony has no idea of what is going on and is just reacting. George wiggles his fingers some more before pulling them out, slick with Tony's blood and juices.

"What's the problem? Why'd you pull out?" He demands of the guard.

The guard stays still, his wet penis pressed against Tony's face. "He tried to bite me sir."

Steve cheers internally.

George frowns at Stark and moves around the table to his head, grabbing him by the hair.

"Listen very carefully Mr Stark." Tony's dilated pupils try to focus on George's voice, the calm tone hiding the angry face, "There will be no biting."

Tony's head is slammed down onto the table and Steve gives a cry. When it's brought up again Tony's head is streaked with blood trickling down from his forehead. George brings forward a fist and his head goes snapping back. Steve can hear the crunch of his nose from where he is and Tony has gone utterly limp, cries and confusion wracking his body.

The guard re-enters Tony's mouth, pulling his face right up to the trousers and holding Tony there as he struggles to breath through the broken nose and around the penis. He idly moves his head up and down by the hair, letting drool accumulate.

George returns to wiggling his fingers in and out of his asshole, they move easily now with the coating of blood and the torn muscles quivering with exhaustion at the invasions. George pinch and flicks at the rim while Tony whimpers quietly around the dick.

"He's ready enough, get around here." George growls, his bloodied hand coming down to slap a cheek.

The guard pulls out of Tony's mouth with a sucking sound and walks around to the Avengers side. George switches with him and goes to the front. He brings his bloodied hand up and puts them unto Stark's mouth, pressing against the top and pulling his head back until his back arches and his eyes are looking in Steve's direction. Steve looks away, his eyes going to Clint who's drooled all over his gag and has tears running down his face.

He looks back but keeps his eyes away from Tony, ashamed that he can't help his terrified team mate. Tony's face is a mess of blood, tears and snot as his eyes cry silently.

The guard presents his back to the Avengers and shuffles a bit to the side. Giving them a good unwanted view of Tony's bleeding ass. After a pause he leans over Tony and Steve can see his hard dick, slick and wet with Tony's blood and saliva, probe at the entrance. He thrusts and presses the head against Tony's hole, the torn anus still trying to resist the intrusions. It flexes and twitches as the guard presses in, a low moan coming from Tony as he tries to push forwards and upwards away.

Back muscles are twitching as the two guards holding him down use a hand each to spread his cheeks, giving the Avengers another clear view of him as the guard's head breaches him and slowly slides in as the torn areas bleed around the dick.

The guard pauses while George pulls Tony's head up and back painfully. Steve can see the muscles of his back twitching in reflex and hopes Tony can breath okay. A nod from George has the guard holding Tony's hips and pressing down before suddenly slamming all the way in. Tony gives a screech as the guard gives him no time to recover, pulling nearly all the way out so his tip is nearly free before thrusting back in.

Steve finds himself frozen as all he can hear is Tony's screeches and jumbled groans of protest. He can hear the slick sound of the guard going in an out, the slurping sound at odds with Tony's garbled noises. He can hear the balls slapping against Tony's as the guard hilts himself over and over. His rhythm of thrust slowly loses its steadiness and becomes more and more frenzied as the guard grips Tony tightly, nails leaving red tracks that cross the earlier knife tracks. Tony's own dick is swinging limply with each thrust, red and sore from it's earlier ministrations.

With a grunt the guard suddenly presses all the way in and holds that way as his nuts twitch.

Steve sees some cum leaking out around the captor's penis and Tony's gives a hiss as it touches his ruined hole.

The guard holds himself there for a whole minute, the whole setting oddly quiet except for Tony's pained breathing and whimpers before the guard pulls out with a wet pop. Blood and semen both start trickling down Tony's legs and Steve gives a quiet breath. Hopefully now it is over and Tony can recuperate from his ordeal.

George lets go of his face and Tony's front half collapse on the table with a sob, his rear still hanging over the edge of the table as the other two guards hold him there. The violating guard calmly tucks his penis back in and stands to attention.


	3. Objects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multiple object insertions and Steve's unwanted involvement

Steve watches Tony anxiously as their captors give them a bit of a breather. Their Leader is patting Tony on the head approvingly while his back shivers and flinches. Steve can just hear the quietest of whimpers and fights himself from trying to break his bonds.

A glance quickly to his right shows Hawkeye under no such self control, straining against his bonds and growling against his saliva drenched gag. His eyes roll angrily as he tests the restraints and bares teeth over the gag. Steve's relieved that their captors don't seem to consider Clint a threat enough to punish Tony for his movement.

Steve checks on Bruce and Natasha. Bruce's skin has a green tint to it and he looks slightly more aware. He's sitting as still as a statue and the only movement is in the eyes as they flicker all around the room before frequently focussing on Tony. Each glance their way has a shimmer of green that quickly disappears. Steve catches Bruce's eye and raises a querying eyebrow. Bruce gives a slight negative grimace with his mouth, the eyes green for a second.

Natasha still seems out of it, utterly limp in the chair. Steve watches carefully for signs of her breathing and relaxes when he can see it. She at least wouldn't be witness to their torture and Tony's pain.

Movement from the corner of his eye brings his attention back to the centre of the room.

George walks around to their side of the table and pokes curiously at Tony's anus. The reddened rim twitches at each flick and gapes slightly, still wet with the semen and blood.

"He's really is tight", George murmured to the room, "I expect after this you'll realise what a whore you have and start using him like you should."

He pushed three of his fingers in, looking like it was going in with less resistance this time, while Tony gives a louder whimper of dismay and tries to pull away. George gives him a hard slap on the back in admonishment and pushes a fourth finger in. The thick digits pump in and out, Tony's straining entrance clinging to the knuckles as the go in and out.

"Spread him"

The guard who had invaded Tony stepped back over and spread his cheeks again for the Avengers as George brought up his other hand and started working his other four fingers in, the thumbs spreading his lower cheeks apart. Steve swallows nervously and clenches his jaw hard as all eight fingers push into up to their joints. Tony's rim is nearly white from the strain in going around the fingers, the teared areas stretching wider to accommodate them.

"Lets see what we've got here now. Come on baby, let us spread you wide." George stretches Tony with his fingers, double the amount what they witnessed last time. Tony is letting out a continuous low whine with choked sobs as they spread him wide, his hole losing the strength to try and stay closed. The insides gape at them as George adjusts his grip, pulling the anus apart from top to bottom instead of side to side.

Steve takes shaky breaths as he watches, trying to furiously blink away his tears. He tries to test his bonds while they're occupied, stretching against them as quietly as he can. There's no weakness and his muscles still feel funny

"Oh no you don't!" George is sneering at him, Tony's spread ass twitching just behind him. "I said no distractions."

He growls as he pulls his fingers out of Tony and gives his buttocks a hard slap above his crack. The guard spreading him lets go and steps back.

"You two," George gestures at the guards holding Tony down on the table, "Carry Stark's front. We're taking him over to our dear Captain America. He seems so eager for a closer view."

George motions at the spare guard, "You carry him by his ass, it's loose enough to give you a good hold of him."

 

The guard slips his fingers into Tony and pulls him up, using his anus as a hand hold. Tony gives a short cry as all his rear weight is taken onto them, his hole stretched well beyond it's limits.

Slowly the guards carry Tony over to Steve in the manner, his body sagging in their hold and legs hanging limply apart.

George follows them and directs them with placing Tony on Steve's lap, his head down at his crotch and his gaping hole in Steve's face. He can't help the wrinkle his faces gets as he smells the mix of blood, semen and Tony's internal musk pressed up so close to him, his balls and penis flaccid against Steve's neck. The guards hold him there in that awkward position while Steve watches George with wide, pained eyes.

George smirks at them, taking in the view of Tony whimpering and crying upside down on Steve, his arc reactor digging into Steve's stomach and his mouth drooling onto his crotch. His thighs and legs are spread around Steve's face, while Bruce and Clint are both watching with unblinking eyes, jaws white with anger. Tony's eyes are pressed tightly shut as his broken nose bubbles blood onto Steve's trousers, gasping for breath through his mouth.

"Here's that view you wanted Captain, looks good doesn't he?" George comes up behind Steve and reaches his arm around, spreading Tony before him so Steve has no choice but to look into his hole. It looks red and sore, bleeding mostly on the outside. It flexes and twitches with bits of semen stuck to the inner walls. George pulls roughly apart, spread it flat with tightness and Steve can feel Tony's mouth open and close with crying protestations against his crotch.

"This next part might hurt him if we're not careful, you might want to lube him up a bit. Cap." George laughs against his head as he playfully pulls Tony apart, relaxes his hold, then spreads him again like Tony's rim is putty.

Steve flinches as George pulls a hand out and thrusts his soiled fingers into Steve's mouth, prying his teeth apart and pressing back. He struggles not to gag or throw up on to Tony.

"I'd really recommend you cleaning my fingers and getting him nice and wet like a good whore, or it will go worse for you both. Something I don't mind."

Steve carefully moves his tongue around the fingers, trying not to think about the origin of them as he licks it off and pulls the contents and drool in his mouth. George slips his fingers out and pushes Steves head into Tony's ass, his nose pressing above Tony's rim. Below him he feels the flinch and hears the cry as Stark starts to tense up again. He lets the fluids trickle out of his mouth back into Tony, trying to get as much saliva out as possible. Some tears join the mix as Steve is allowed to pull his head back.

"Looks like you enjoyed that Captain, but we really shouldn't let your teammates feel left out."

Steve watches George tiredly, feeling emotionally rung out from aiding in Tony's violation. Their captor walks over to Clint who's watching them wildly, his face lacking any colour. From behind him George pulls out Hawkeye's quiver and walks back over to them, patting Clint idly on the head as he passes.

"I'm sure Stark here is a man of the world, so I thought we'd spice it up a bit."

Steve can feel Tony breathing harsh and fast against him. He's unsure if it's a blessing or not that Tony's still out of it and not entirely comprehending what's happening. He can feel when Tony tenses and stops breathing for a moment when George reaches past to slip a finger into Tony with ease.

Humming in approval, George hangs Hawkeye's quiver around Steve's neck and draws an arrow out. "Let's see how many we can fit in here?"

He slips past Steve's face and into Tony point first. Steve lets out a breath when he realises it's one of Hawkeye's blunt arrows and not the sharp arrow heads he feared. George methodically slides more in next to it, Tony's body quivering underneath them as the arrows shuffle and roll against each other. Force starts being used around the tenth arrow and George starts wiggling them in around the fifteenth. Steve can feel Tony crying against him, his chest heaving with each breath as George slowly pushes the twentieth arrow in. The ends of the arrows brush against Steve's face and Tony's hole is filled way past what his body can handle. His balls are rubbing against Steve's chin and his dick flopping with every flinch.

Steve wishes Hawkeye didn't carry so many arrows with him. Each new one is taking longer to add as George pushes it down the middle of the group and forces it into Tony, the rest of the quiver stretching him to accommodate the new ones. His hole is desperately flexing around them, his skin tight and ripping in new places as George pushes the last of the arrows in.

Steve swallowed slowly, trying not to let the movement of his throat disturb Tony. It was needless as George reached over and pressed the flat of his hand against the arrows and pushed down. Tony gave a strangled squeak below them as the arrows were pushed down further into him, George wiggling them back and forth in satisfaction.

"Bet I'm giving Hawkeye some ideas for future use," George laughed as he gripped the whole quiver and slowly pushed it in and out, the hole making slight sucking noises and the arrows rubbing against each other.

Steve accidentally let out a sob, clamping his mouth shut around the noise.

George looked down at them as he pumped the arrows up and down, "I must say Captain, I'm surprised at how much you're enjoying this. Perhaps you'd like a bit more of a connection happening, or even a go in his place."

Steve took a shaky breath, "Yes, yes let me take a go in his place." His voice shook at the end.

George shrugged as he started pulling the arrows out by the handful, scraping them against Tony's inside and slowly drawing them out at protruding angles. "Not sure you can beat Iron Man, Captain. He's very good at performances."

The arrows were out and Steve was faced again with Tony's hole. It looked a ruined mess. The blunt edges had prevented huge wounds, but his gaping inside was littered with scratches from the pressure of the arrows being pumped up and down. His anus gave only a few twitches, not even trying to stay closed. All elasticity stretched out of him and open to the world.

George lent around Steve and blew on it curiously, the hole barely flickering in response. He spat in it and Tony gave a jerk, but his ass did nothing more than gape loosely, like an invisible presence was keeping it open.

George nodded at the guards, "Flip him."

Steve leant back as the guards roughly lifted Tony and span him around before placing him back on his lap. Tony slumped forward in exhaustion, his bleeding face falling onto Steve's shoulders as he panted harshley. His skin was flushed and near purple from being upside down for so long.

Steve could feels the blood and saliva dampening his shoulder but didn't mind. He hoped Tony could take some comfort from resting like this, it had to be more comfortable than the metal table or upside down with his head smashed into his crotch.

George came around and patted the dark hair softly, ignoring the small shudders that wracked Tony's frame. Steve looked up and glared at them as ferociously as he dared, ignoring the way Tony's head was burying itself into his shoulders.

"Let me take his place," he pleaded. "The serum, it heals me all the time. I'll be very tight for you, you can do anything you want to me." Steve watched George with mixed fear and anger. He wanted what was happening to Tony to stop, Tony was just a normal man. He couldn't handle this as well as the rest of them.

George shrugged at him. "I could, but it's more satisifying seeing his face crying and begging than yours." He fisted his hands in Tony's hair and yanked his head backwards and in front of Steve's face. "You can't tell me you don't want to violate this, he's beautiful like this."

Steve's let Tony's forehead rest against his as he took in every bit of damage on his teammate's face, burning it into his memory for revenge. Tony's face was pale, the lines standing out and the skin sagging. There was some ugly purpling across his forehead with a split cut in the center. His nose was a squashed mess of blood and snot, the fluids leaking down his face and sticking to his goatee. At some point his lip had split and his mouth was leaking blood, saliva and the last bits of semen that joined the rest in his goatee.

Tony's wide eyes were glazed over, the pupils dilated but moving around quickly as he looked left and right, sometimes drifting to Steve's face before frantically looking around again. Tears were leaking out of them, making clean tracks down his face. Every now and then his mouth would open slightly and let some whimpers out before slamming shut on them.

Steve kept his breathing calm and made a point of inhaling deeply and exhaling, watching carefully as Tony's eyes focussed on his mouth and started imitating him. The breathed in and out like that while George and the guards clattered around in the background, probably preparing another horrible experience for Tony.

A line had appeared between Tony's brow as his eyebrows drew up in confusion. Slowly the glazed eyes focussed a little and drifted up to look at Steve in the eye.

"Ste...eve?" Tony's voice was slurred and unsure sounding, blinking slowly as he looked over Steve's face. "What...?" Tony gave a sob and closed eyes. "Whhyyy."

Tony continued to whimper under his breath as George strode over, a gun in his hand. Steve's eyes went wide and he jerked his head over Tony's, trying to protect him with his chin.

"What's that for?!" He barked at them, his heart hammering, "What are you going?!"

George backhanded Steve with a tooth rattling blow. "Relax Captain, we're not going to kill him. You two, hold him there."

He motioned at the guards we came over and each grabbed one of Tony's arms, pulling them behind Steve and holding him there with his legs straddling Steve and the chair. Tony's head rolled and settled back in the crook of Steve's shoulder, pressed in as if it would somehow make the people disappear. He trembled against them and Steve feared him coming back to full awareness.

George brought up the gun and nudged it against Tony's cheek. "Hey, whore. Come on, wake up. There we go," he encouraged Tony to lift his head and jerk back in horror at the gun. For a moment Tony struggled weakly, trying to pull away before giving up and laying there panting, his horrified eyes fixes on the gun.

"That's a good boy, open your mouth and suck it. Come on, you're going to want it wet" George spoke almost tenderly, the opposite of his movements with the gun as he pressed it against Tony's mouth, scraping it past his gums and across his teeth. Tony reluctantly opened his mouth, letting George push it in roughly. Steve could hear Tony's teeth scraping across the barrel and the way he gagged as George wiggled it up and down. His throat was working against Steve as it accommodating it and some saliva leaked out onto his shoulder.

George pulled the coated gun out of Tony's mouth and made a show of teasing the trigger of the fun. "It would be in your best interest to stay very still and very quiet in the next part. Understand?"

Tony gave a shuddering sob and pushed his head back down. A keening sound came from him that suddenly cut off as the third guard spread his cheeks yet again, giving George access as he knelt behind and below Steve and Tony's legs.

Steve watched their movements like a hawk, keeping his gaze focussed on the hammer.

"Someone's interested," George grinned up at him, "Watch this part carefully, I'll think you'll like it just as much as Stark will."

Steve clenched his teeth as the sights of the gun pressed against Tony's hole and slid in easily, the stretching and tearing removing any tension or resistance. George casually pushed more of the gun in, the hole easily taking the length of the barrel and only slowing when the trigger guard and George's hand reach it. Steve holds his breath and pales as the finger is removed from the trigger and more of the gun pushed in. He tries to stay quiet as he frets about the walls of Tony's insides accidentally setting off the trigger as George pushes the gun in as far as he can, until only the grip and hammer sticks out of Tony.

He stays quiet so Tony doesn't pick up on the anxiety. Not that he needs to as Tony whimpers and cries into Steve's shoulder, his breath hitching and his heart working overtime. He gives a startled jerk as George brings a slap down against his ass, the gun bobbing in its hold.

George lets it sit in there for a few seconds, admiring the view as Tony's buttocks go red where there's no bruising.

He reaches forward and draws the gun out before pushing it back in, hilting it at the grip. Tony bites down on Steve's shoulder, trying to stifle the moan coming from deep in his throat. George thrusts the gun in and out a few more times, before pushing it again to the grip and turning it around. Steve winces as Tony bites down harder around a cry as the gun is jabbed in and out at different angles before George pulls it out and throws it away with disgust.

"Too boring, he's too loose." George snaps at the guards, "Get me something thicker!" The guard spreading Tony's cheeks hurridly steps out of the room.

George stands up and paces angrily before whirling around and delivering a kick to Tony with the read of his foot, the boot aiming for his hole. The force pushes Tony up against Steve and he gives a howl into the air as George snarls at the guards, "Let him squeal like the slut he is but hold him down!"

The guards readjust their grip and hold Tony still as another kick is delivered to his balls, hard enough the Steve can feel the pressure of the vibrations against him. Tony gives several more loud and short cries for each time George kicks his hole, his balls and his dangling dick. Dark bruises are quickly spreading across his rear and his anus starts quickly leaking blood from the reopened wounds.

"Huh," George nods to them, "There's one way to lube him up and kill time." He draws back and kicks again, Tony gives a gurgling howl and tries to move forward, thrashing frantically against the restraining hands and slamming his head against Steve's in the process.

"Please, please stop. Please, hurt me." Steve begs as George ignores him and delivers more kicks to Tony, jarring him against Steve and ignoring the howls.

The door opens behind them and George stops his kicking with the return of the guard, Tony's howls dialling down to pained whimpers and rattling breaths.

Steve's breath stops when the guard walks into sight with a thick piece of sawn off metal pipe, wider than Steve's clenched fist.

George smiles. "Perfect."


	4. Fisting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's useless

"No, no please don't," Steve pleaded to their captor, his face lined with horror and tears. "You'll kill him, he can't take it."

"He'll take it Captain, you need more faith in your teammates." George hefts the pipe and runs his hands over it approvingly, checking the width

and strength. "We'll need him on the table however."

The guards pry Tony off Steve, battering his arms away as they try to cling to him.

"Stteeeve," it's a slurred cry for help but Steve tries his best to pull out of the bonds, struggling blindly for a moment as he tries to follow Tony before collapsing in the chair panting. What is wrong with him? He feels like he was pre-serum, unable to help protect people from bullies and helpless. He gives a frustrated cry as he again lunges at the ropes.

"I'd threaten to hurt him more, but you know I think I like this better." George is watching Steve while the guards arrange Tony bent over the table with his ass on display like a faceless object. "Hearing your voice will just let him know what a pathetic whore he is."

Steve snarls and Clint's chain rattles with his own struggles.

George strides over to Tony and curiously measures the pipe's width versus his own fist. The pipe is about an inch wider and definitely way wider than Hawkeye's bundle of arrows or the guard's dick.

"Hmm, might need to stretch him a bit. I'd hate to think he's not getting any fun out of this." George knelt down and spread Tony wide, his fingers sliding in relatively easy and pressing him apart. Steve blinked back tears as Clint gurgled some kind of insult beside him.

The fingers started pumping into Tony, getting the ruined muscles to spread wider and wider. Steve keeps expecting Tony to split in two and while he does rip and tear around the edges, he's alive and moving. Moving by crying and struggling, his earlier sluggishness wearing off as he comes back to most of his senses. He tries to pull himself away from George's fingers, arms scrabbling over the metal table while the guards push him down and spread his cheeks. His protesting cries filled Steve with despair.

George pulled one of his hands out and lined the other one up with Tony's asshole, pushing his thumb in with the other fingers until half his palm was engulfed in Tony. He hummed to himself as he pushed in a little more until only his wrist was visible before pulling his hand out entirely.

"He's a bit wet in there, pass us a towel would you." One of the guards obligingly passed George a filthy rag for cleaning. He wiped it around Tony's rim, cleaning away the mixed fluids and highlighting the rips and tears in his ruined hole. Fingers prodded the towel in and George wiggled it around like he was doing maintenance on a vehicle, tutting under his breath.

"Dirty whores shouldn't let themselves get so dirty Tony," he admonished. "Safe sex is important."

Tony gave some whimpers in response. Steve was unsure if he fully understood the comments and desperately hoped not.

George was wrapping the towel around his hand like Steve might do to protect his knuckles before a work out. He swallowed loudly, horrified at the depths of George's cruelly as the wrapped hands clenched into a fist and pressed against Tony's ass. The guards holding him down pressed down further, practically putting their whole weight on Tony and pushing the arc reactor harshly into the table as George pushed onwards. There was some resistance at first as Tony's sphincter tried to fight against the newest invasion, but George pushed his arm harder.

With a loud scream from Tony that drew out into a howl, George bridged the hole's resistance and plunged his fist in. Steve yelled in protest and thrashed against his bonds as George kept pushing, not giving Tony's body anytime to recover as he pushed deeper. Tony's crying and gurgling yells filled the air as his entire body strained and quivered against the intrusion. The pushing slowed down as George's lower arm widened with muscle and Tony's rim strained against it, the outer flesh tearing into a bloodied mess.

"Nngnnnoononnooosttopstopnopleasenonoono," Tony begged as George paused and started twisting his arm around, arm muscles flexing as he rotated his fist and the rag.

"Oh do stop complaining Stark, it's your own fault for getting so dirty. Wouldn't want you to get an infection." He commented as he slowly pulled his arm out, watching the way the ruined muscles still tried to hold onto his arm and failed, leaving it slick with blood and internal liquids. He slowly pulled his arms all the way out and inspected the rag. It was patterned with blood, semen and other filth. Steve felt sick at the sight.

George pressed his free hand against Tony's back and braced himself before punching into Tony, ignoring the ragged screams as he pulled out all the way and punched in again. He repeated it, each time he punched at Tony's ass his fist went in easier before as he quickly destroyed any remaining elasticity in Tony. Steve felt like they'd been there forever as it continued, Tony screaming and thrashing while Clint struggled against his bonds into exhaustion.

Steve's wrists were on fire and slightly bloody, his back aching from trying to twist his way off the chair. His mouth stung and he suspected he'd bitten through his lip in his rage. He looked to his left in despair over what to do. Banner's face was locked into a snarl, his eyes bright green but his skin only tinted. Oh what Steve would give for the Hulk to be able to make an entrance. He was dismayed to see Natasha was awake at last, her face one of equal rage to Banner as her hands picked and tested her bonds. Her eyes glimmered with deadly intent.

But for all their rage none of them could break through their bonds to get at the person who had Tony screaming so harshly and long.

George had slowed down, his face showing traces of sweat as he fist fucked Tony's ass into utter ruin. The body was loose around him and offering no resistance as he pushed in and out. Tony had quieted down to quiet whimpers and moans, his body twitching and flinching compulsively. George gave a grunt as he pulled out one last time with a sloppy sound and handed the soiled rag to the guard spreading Tony's cheek

"Gag him and hold his mouth shut. His complaints are getting annoying."

The guard pulled Tony's head back by the hair forced the rag with all its filth into Tony's mouth. It looked like he dry heaved some as the guard held his mouth shut, his face pale and streaked with even more tears.


	5. Pipe play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The use of a metal pipe

At his rear George picked up the pipe and compared it to his forearm. The thick metal was slightly longer and George thumbed three quarter mark, where he got up to with his own arm in Tony. Hefting it, he swung and smacked it against Tony's ass and thighs, watching him redden and bruise under each blow. His entire back and behind was a collection of cuts and darkening bruises in the shape of hands, fists, feet and now the pipe. Even Tony's balls and dick were similarly marked and bruises were blossoming all along his hips where they pressed painfully into the hard edge of the table. He looked ruined from his broken face uttering choked cries around the gag to the violated asshole twitching around air, unable to close shut anymore.

George grinned. "Here we go Captain, after this he should even be able to take your Hulk. How's that for team work then? I'm sure you all look forward to it."

He held the pipe with both hands and positioned the sawn off end against the gaping hole. Steve tensed with Tony as George pressed it in, wider than his fist enough that Tony's ass strained against it for a few seconds before giving in and letting the pipe slide in. A muffled yelp came from Tony that changed into slow continuous  
moans as he tried to weakly pull his head free of the guard and twitched his arms.

Their captor seemed pleased with the lack of loud objections and pushed the blunt object in further, twisting it like a corkscrew so it would keep going in.

"There's a good slut, take the whole thing. I knew you could take it, a whore's body can take anything."

Tony's hole was stretched thin, the pipe forcing his thighs to stay spread apart and dangling loosely. His legs twitched occasionally with a sharper cry as the pipe probed or rubbed against an internal scratch or injury. It kept pushing in, further than his fist and arm went, until the end of the pipe protruded a bare inch or two from being engulfed by Tony's ass.

"There's a beautiful sight for you," He sighed as he patted Tony's ass, "Stuffed full of metal, he's probably used to it with those robots of his."

Tony whimpered under him as George motioned at the guards and the rolled him over onto his back. The guard still had his hand over Tony's mouth, not letting him spit out the gag. His eyes were wild and glazed as they manhandled him. Steve could swear his stomach looked bloated from the bruising and violations, purpling from the abuse. He lay there on his back panting as George poked the pipe and prodded his distended rectum.

"He'll probably never be tight again. You avengers could take and use him at will with no preparation. I'm jealous."

Banner growls along with Steve and Clint. Natasha is deadly silent.

"Oh I see, you want a good look at your whores face. Well, we aim to please." He nods at the guards. Tony's hauled up and forced to sit down on the metal table. He gives a loud cry around the guard's hand as his body weight forces the pipe even deeper, barely an inch from being entirely inside. Steve gives a yell in protest, drawing Tony's attention.

He looks so broken as his eyes focus on them all for the first time, expressions flitting across his face ranging from hope to terror to despair.

"It's okay Tony, it's okay!" Steve strains against the bonds. "We'll get you out of here and we'll kill these fuckers, will make them hurt for what they've done to you." He's frantic in his need to reassure Tony, desperate to break free and rescue his hurting friend.

Tony starts struggling again and the guards flip him into his stomach again, his rear bulging with the pipe and Steve is suddenly terrified that it will be pushed in far enough to be stuck. Tony seems to have some slightly renewed life as we whines and kicks against their captors until George leans around and slams his fist into Tony's back, aiming at the kidneys. He gives a short shriek in horror then goes limp again.

His anus is examined and fingers grab the small visible part of the pipe and slowly pull it out again, George watching the slow drag against the muscles as the only resistance is natural friction, the asshole not doing anything more than quiver and shudder. Steve's horrified at the amount of blood on the metal surface.

Tony gives another cry of dismay as the pipe is thrust into him again, pushing in and out with increasing speed until Tony lays there shuddering and quiet, his body and mind to exhausted to even express his protests.

George nods in satisfaction as he pulls the pipe out with an empty pop, pulling it back and bringing it down on Tony's exposed genitals. A ragged scream from behind the gag as George keeps the assault until Tony's dick is weeping blood from the tip, his balls swelling to twice their size.

Steve feels faint as he watches George palm himself through his trousers while fondling Tony's sack.

"We're running out of time here and it feels unfair that only one of us has been able to take physical pleasure here." The guard who took Tony's face and ass stands there, his arms holding Tony's head still. The other two guards are still holding Tony down, but Steve can see they're painfully hard.

"It occurs to me that we need to go soon, there's three of us who haven't had a turn and we have here a whore with three holes." He looks at the Avengers, "Sorry to deprive you of your joy but you get to use the little slut any old time. We just have now."

"Don't." Steve cuts out.


	6. Arc Reactor sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three guys and Tony has three holes

Steve's ignored as the pipe is tossed away with a clang and the guards pull Tony around so he's side-on to the Avengers and flip him onto his back with legs dangling off the table and his head hanging off the other end. He's trembling but unresisting. The arc reactor glows brightly as George pulls himself up onto the table until he's sitting on Tony's lower chest, nearly on the arc reactor itself. The guard holding Tony's head lets go, prying his mouth open and taking the soiled rag out to place on the table. He backs off a few steps to watch the proceedings as one of the unsatisfied guards heads around to Tony's head and the other around to his rear.

The rear guard pushes his legs back until he's nearly pressed in half, the legs bumping up against George's back. Tony's whimpering in pain as more bruises and strains are added onto his body. The guards open up their pants and let their thick organs out, stroking themselves into full hardness while waiting on their leader.

George was contemplating the arc reactor, ignoring the background noise of Tony's whimpers, Steves demands and Natasha's hissed threats. He pressed down on it curiously, twisting it this way and that until it popped out and Stark went rigid underneath him, heart hammering madly.

He pushed it to that bruised and torn mouth, cords dangling. "Open."

Tony's entire body trembles as he lifts his head, opened his mouth and let the tip of the Arc Reactor be placed in his mouth, choking on the cords as they teased the back of his throat. He lay there holding the arc reactor in his mouth, eyes wide, as George grabbed the soiled rag and dipped it into Tony's chest, letting it brush against his inner organs.

He pulls the rag out and opens his pants, quickly jerking his dick to complete fullness with precum leaking from the tip. He leans over and pulls the arc reactor out of Tony's mouth, leaving him spluttering and coughing as he places it on the table. Steve's relieved he's still breathing.

"Enter him." He commands the guards, "Use him as you want but use him quickly."

The guard at his head steps up eagerly and pulls his head downwards so he's looking at the world upside down. He thrusts in without warning and immediately sets a fast pace as he forces himself all the way in, balls smacking against Tony's smashed nose. Steve can see his throat desperately working and moving around the dick.

The second guard slides himself into Tony's anus easily and seems to enjoy the lack of friction. He uses one hand to hold Tony's legs up out of the way and slides his other hand into Tony with his dick. From the way his arm muscles tense, Steve faintly suspects he's fisting Tony by jerking himself off.

George leans forward, his body apparently not hampered by the awkward angle, and presses his dick into Tony's chest. He moves it around in circles, letting it brush against the insides before he starts rubbing against the inner rim.

It's a horrible sight before the Avengers, watching the three take Tony as his body shudders and twitches through the beginnings of cardiac arrest. Natasha has tears in her eyes and is pleading quietly for them to let Tony go, you're killing him, his heart can't work like that, please stop. Steve is silent from the shock while Clint is contorting into angles to get free.

Tony's face is losing what remaining colour it had and turned blue, unable to breath around the dick fucking his mouth and the balls rubbing against his broken nose.

His moans and cries are swollen up by the thrusts from the guard as he presses down hard, jerking erratically as he's brought to completion. He goes still in Tony as he lets his load down Tony's throat, choking him on bitter liquid. When done he stays there, his soft dick in Tony's mouth that is slowly going lax as he loses motor function and consciousness.

Steve screams in rage and throws himself against his bonds. Tony's not breathing and they're still fucking him like there's nothing wrong. He could be dead from heart failure and the guard is leaving his dick in his mouth while his fellow captor fists himself to release in Tony. He too stays in, only bringing his hand out of Tony's ass to move his limp legs out of their leaders way. The legs bob limply with each thrust.

George is pumping himself in and out of Tony's chest with a bit more speed now, hands trembling with the pressure of holding him at the right angle. He gives a low groan as he comes, semen spattering into the arc reactor cavity, coating organs and technology alike. It seems like he comes for an age, the flow never ending.

Eventually he pulls himself out and wipes his dick on Tony's chest with satisfaction. The guards follow, both of them pulling out of Tony with slicks pops.

"Oh, he's enjoyed himself so much he's passed out." He comments as he gets off the table. Tony lays there, horrifyingly still. "Unfortunately it's time for us to leave."

The guards position themselves at the door while George leans over, grabbing the rag and arc reactor. He gives it a light dusting before moving around to Tony's ass and pressing the soiled rag back into it, using his fist to force it in. When he pulls his hand out the rag is nowhere to be seen.

"Consider it a parting present."

George carefully teases the arc reactor's cords into Tony's anus before slamming the rest of it in after them, twisting it like he was screwing it back into Tony's chest. He pushes it a bit further until the blue of the reactor is barely visible.

Steve's yelling at him to stop, put it back into Tony's chest, as George and the guards leave the room. Leaving the Avengers chained up and useless while Tony lays there dying, possibly already dead.


	7. Rescue

"No!"

Steve's surprised the scream isn't from him, besides him Banner's body is twisting and green as muscles enlarge and shrink, breaking the bonds and letting the Hulk out with a roar.

"Hulk! Let us out, we can save him! We can SAVE Tony! Just let us out!" Steve yells up at the Hulk, watching with relief as he turns around and starts carefully breaking their bonds. Steve's out first and he pelts over to Tony.

"Oh god oh god, Tony I'm so sorry," He rambles frantically as he peers at the ruined asshole gaping around the light of the Arc Reactor. "Oh please be unconscious, I'm so sorry I'm going this Tony, I'm so sorry." Steve carefully slides his hand in, trying not to think about how warm and slick Tony is with blood. He carefully feels over the arc reactor, disturbed and upset at how easy it is for him to open his hand in Tony's rectum, how easy it is to get hold of the arc reactor.

I'm practically fisting him, the horrified thought crosses his mind before he determinedly pushes it out of his head and carefully pulls the reactor out of Tony. He looks up through tears. Clint has cleaned Tony's throat of any semen and is giving him CPR between thumps on Tony's chest from Clint. Clint who's cursing and apologising in the same breath for hitting Tony, then forcing air into him. Ignoring the blood and cum on his face and in his mouth.

Steve's hands are too big for Tony's chest, and he passes the reactor to Natasha to place back in his chest. Hulk is rampaging in the background and all he can do is sob as goes over to their stuff, piled up behind their chairs, and calls in the Hellicarrier to pick their ruined team mate up.

Fury can hardly get a straight sentence out of him, nothing but "It's bad, we need full med, we'll need surgery, no, no only Tony was hurt, yes I think he's alive but sir, sir it's real bad. It was messed up, Tony's messed up. We're all..." He hangs up and staggers over to the others, taking turns in keeping Tony breathing and pounding his chest as they wait for rescue.

 

Hulk staggers over, his rage worn out from destroying the building and then very carefully pulling the roof off their room. He doesn't seem happy though, so Steve figures he didn't find the people who did this. He slowly shrinks back down into a very pale Banner who grabs Steve's arm in a tight grip and demands "How is he?"

They look at Tony, Clint and Natasha currently taking turns with CPR.

"We got his heart beating, but he can't breathe without our assistance. I got," Steve choked, "I retrieved the reactor, it's in him. But we didn't have time to clean it and that rag is still..."

Banner snarls at the air in frustration. "We'll find them."

There's whopping as the Hellicarrier arrived overhead, a helicopter swooping down from it to hover as a rescue bed is slowly lowered. They grab the oxygen tank and pump from it and attach it to Tony's face, relieved to see some colour slowly creep back onto his face. Carefully they lift his naked body and place it on the bed, strapping him in.

"Natasha, you're lightest. You go up with him and tell, tell them what happened, what's...what's in him. Where he needs cleaning and fixing and, and removals." Steve struggles with the words, unable to take his eyes off the small figure before him. In their wait the last of the bruises had spread across his body, adding to the decoration of wounds and assorted fluids. Tony's breath is rattling wettly in the oxygyn tanks but his eyes are closed and features limp.

Natasha nods and holds onto the support bed, clipping herself in as they're slowly pulled up. Steve can hear her whispering encouragements and care to Tony before the winds blows her words away.

They wait for an age before another helicopter is sent to pick them up. They're silent, each shivering with their own thoughts and horror on what they witnessed.

 

Once on board the helicarrier they all rush to the medical ward. Tony's behind some medical glass as a team of Doctor's do surgery on him, his abdomen cut open to the world while another set of Doctors have his reactor out and appear to be cleaning the insides. Steve flinches, looking to Natasha and Fury for an explanation.

"His x-rays brought up a perforated colon. We need to close that wound as priority over the other injuries." Fury looks aged, new lines on his face as he gestures behind them, "They're cleaning out his chest cavity as quickly as they can, checking for any wounds or damages to the reactor."

They watched silently as the Doctors fixing his chest seemed to be done, placing the reactor back into his chest. They all relaxed minutely.

"I'm going to need a report from you all, verbal only. We won't keep records of this for Iron Man's stake. I want every detail about the appearance of the men written down and delivered to me ASAP." Fury sighs. "Medically speaking for the rest of him, his nose can be fixed, but he's going to have some heavy scarring and only time will tell how well he'll heal considering the severity of the injuries. Mentally, I'm having you all benched. You will all speak to a psychologist twice a week. When they confirm you're ready for work I will reinstate you as active members. SHIELD can take care of everything until then."

No-one protested the decision.

"You'll be briefed on rape recovery and have full access and support for rape supporters and victims. Tony will have these too. I have notified Pepper oh his current medical state." Fury looked at them all, "Finding these people is now in our top priorities, should any of you feel the desire for a new side project to help you in your recovery, SHIELD is at your disposal. Dismissed."


	8. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovery is a slow process

Tony's finally fully conscious after all the surgery. In the end they had kept him in an induced coma throughout all the stitches, examinations and the next couple of days. The next week after that he was too doped up on pain killers to do more than slowly blink at any visitors. Pepper visited a lot. So did all the Avengers. They had set up base in the SHIELD medward, to both protect Tony and find his torturers. They had several leads and Jarvis was very useful with tracking them. 

Steve timidly knocked on the door and entered with his gift of fruit in tow. He'd carefully chosen ones best for making smoothies and then placed a small smoothie maker in the centre.

He was not surprised to see all the Avengers and one Pepper crammed in the room with Tony. Tony who was still so very pale and bruised, with huge bags under his haunted eyes. He moved slowly while his eyes darted everywhere, flinching at sudden movements and pained when he needed to use the bathroom. Pained from the injuries and pained that he needed help to direct his bruised penis. Steve was surprised when he didn't seem to afraid to have the Avengers help him, just strangers.

Steve is so very careful anyway, Tony's trying to put on a brave face but at times he'll zone out, or break down. Something would set him off, a colour, a smell, a phrase. The Avengers were all tiptoeing around each other, not any better in their shared trauma.

Steve had run into each of them having their own breakdown. He found Pepper in deep, empathetic conversation with Fury on what exactly should be done to their captors. He was left feeling impressed in the face of her rage. He found Clint yelling at a vending machine for not giving him a drink, apparently it had reminded him of objects being stuck into Tony. He ranted at Steve for a bit before heading home to burn all his arrows. He'll get new ones he promises. Bruce had doubled his research into what drug could possibly keep Steve weak and the Hulk down. He hasn't found it yet, but he did throw several beakers at the wall before sitting down for some yoga. Natasha has taken to hovering around Tony, as if her presence could fight off the bad dreams for both of them. Steve catches her freaking out when she can't find Tony immediately. Steve helped her and found him hunched up under a spare bed in an empty room. He asked Tony if he could join him, then carefully eased his bulky frame under. Tony was hunched up tight, arms wrapped around the reactor and his legs crossed.

Steve lay there with him, whispering reassurances as Tony slowly came back to himself. He gave a whimper and crawled over to Steve, resting his head on Steve's shoulder.

"I remember the pain, Steve. I don't remember all of it, or the specifics. But I remember being in so much pain and I was holding on to you, you were trying to help me. You let me hide in your neck and ground me," Tony's hoarse voice trails off. They lay like that for a few hours, until they both were too stiff from laying under a bed and kind of hungry. They stumbled off to the cafeteria where Tony complained about the food and wishes for smoothies. They tasted better and hurt less when he needed to go.

Steve carefully placed the basket on the table as Tony crowed in delight, "You got me a smoothie maker! Oh Steve you're a great man. Can you bring me coffee next time? Sneak it in all sneaky like. No-one will search Captain America." Tony's voice is strained as he jokes, but the humour is there however faint. Steve's pleased.

Their joking is interrupted as Fury scowls his way into the room. His eye scans over the Avengers sitting on chairs, leaning against walls, sitting on floors. Pepper raises her head from her position next to Tony on the bed. He gives a nod at them.

"We've got them, two of them. Two died in the capture, the guards I believe. The other two are enroute to the carrier and will be placed in Hulk's containment unit. There will be interrogations, then they will be imprisoned for the rest of their life." Fury frowned at the air, "We expect the rest of their life to be a few months at most. We've been having problems with spiders in our prisons of late. Biting out prisoners. Very hard to find. Shame.

"Good."

Steve's surprised that determined glee came from himself. The others seemed equally surprised, but nodded in agreement.

Tony's fists are clenched in the beds blankets as he works his jaw, eyes blinking furiously. As they wait, his head lowers to his hands and he starts sobbing brokenly, huge shudders wracking his body. Pepper immediately goes to him and the rest of the Avengers stand around in quiet support with Fury. They're there and they'll protect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm going to try my hand at writing more fills and posting here.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry about Tony. I swear I love the guy.


End file.
